Trying to Tell You
by White Rose Keeper
Summary: This was my first decent fan fic. Original version of my 'Rain Clouds' story. Ron and Hermione finally let the truth come out about how they feel... in a dramatic rain setting. Pure fluff, RHr.


Hermione was sitting outside on the grass in the middle of the field around the Quidditch pitch, reading a book for about the seventh time, and sometimes stopping to watch students chattering and walking to wherever they needed to go. Harry and Ron were off at Quidditch practice, and afterwards Hermione was planning to find Ron and tell him everything that she felt towards him, ever since they met. She never told him before because she wanted to see what he would do and she always had too much pride... but times have changed.   
  
  
  
Little did she know Ron himself was sitting on the bench in the showers debating whether or not he should go and tell Hermione how he felt about her and apologize. But the only thing holding him back was… fear. Fear that if he admits everything but doesn't get the response he hopes for, he would have more loss than gain. He always scowled at his cowardice in this sense. He's been meaning to tell her for a half a year now, since only six months ago did he realize he felt much more about her than a good friendship. Ron sat for a few more minutes thinking over if he really should tell her. Soon he took in a deep breath and jumped up from the bench. He walked out of the showers with a determined step into the field.  
  
  
  
It was bright and sunny outside, with only a bit of cloud, so what was about to happen next was quite surprising.  
  
It started to rain.  
  
A drop landed on Hermione's head, but didn't really feel it. Then another drop fell on her page, then another on her hand, She looked up and then as if a bucket of water fell from the sky, the rain started to pour down. She was completely taken off guard by it so she stood up with her book and automatically looked around for shelter, but couldn't really see that far in the rain. She decided to run in any which direction.  
  
  
  
A few moments before the rain began, Ron was walking over calmly (actually not the least bit calm) over to Hermione, who sat crossed legged, with a book on the grass in front of her. She had her hair up, and Ron thought her face glowed with sheer brilliance. Ron smiled to himself, but when he realized what he was going to do, he stopped walking and just stood there like a fool. Not long after he stopped, he felt little droplets land on his head. He looked up and saw a big dark cloud slowly forming, and suddenly the rain dumped down.   
  
  
  
He looked back at Hermione saw her get up and run in the other direction. He couldn't let her get away, not since he got this far, "HERMIONE!"   
  
  
  
Hermione didn't hear the first cry of Ron so she continued to run. But then after he did so again, she distinctly heard something and looked over to where the sound was coming from. She saw Ron, who stood there waving his hands like a mad man, and looking quite silly. Hermione bit back a laugh and waved a hand, too. She gave up trying to protect herself and the book and anxiously yelled back, "WHAT IS IT?"   
  
  
  
Ron answered, "I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Through the rain he saw the soaked figure Hermione just stare in bewilderment back at him, and heard her struggling to say, "WHAT?"  
  
Ron realized this was ridiculous and started to run towards Hermione, forgetting the rain was even there. Hermione just watched him run towards her, finding it almost comical that all this was happening in a downpour. She just stared as the watery outline of Ron starting to come closer and closer to her. Then, as if Ron used apparation, he stood there in front of her.   
  
  
  
Ron stared at the dripping form of Hermione while she stared back at the soaking red haired man that gazed into her. She couldn't help notice a bit of his hair was sticking up at the side, but his fringe was soaked and covering some of his eyes. Soon Ron said, as if the rain wasn't there at all, "I need to tell you something." Hermione just stared dumbfounded for a moment, but then nodded her head in almost complete understanding. Ron didn't linger, he just took her wet hand in his drenched one and ran off towards shelter.   
  
  
  
They reached a covered patio, part of Mrs. Sprout's greenhouse, and got under there as quickly as they could. Ron stood in front of Hermione, both shivering. Ron shook off and Hermione tried to do the same. For a few minutes both stayed silent and looked out at the raging storm. After a bit of more awkward silence that they usually never had, Hermione asked, "What did you need to tell me that was as urgent as this?" She emphasized their drenched selves and the rain pouring and looked over at Ron with a laugh. Ron laughed quietly, but looked down at the ground a bit embarrassed. After one more moment after Ron looked out into the rain, he began without looking up at her, "I just needed to tell you, that—I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
He looked at her then and she looked back; she could always tell what he was going to say next, but this time… she couldn't. Ron continued, "I'm sorry for a lot of things actually. I'm sorry for making all these petty arguments with you. I'm sorry for the Yule Ball. I should have realized before that I could have lost you to someone else. And I wouldn't ever want to loose someone that I----,"Ron looked down for a moment since he chocked on the word he wanted to say desperately. "Care a lot about…" Ron paused and smacked himself inwardly for not saying it, but he had to go on. "I'm sorry for not actually telling you how I felt about you sooner," Ron stopped, and sighed.   
  
Hermione's breath hitched at the sudden confession. He feels something toward me? She stared at him and waited for what he was going to do next. "But I just wish I could," He sighed again sadly. But Hermione knew what he wanted and what she wanted, so she did what he couldn't. She gently took the sides of his face in her hands and kissed him. Ron was taken off guard by her frank actions, but he surrendered himself into the kiss and truly tried not to grin.   
  
  
  
A few minutes later they both stopped and looked each other face to face. Hermione had her arms around his neck and smiled at his silly grin. She whispered, "You're forgiven."   
  
  
  
Ron smiled back, tightened his hold around her, and said, "I'm glad." Then he tipped her like in the old movies and Hermione laughed. Ron made a silly face before kissing her the most long awaited kiss both expected for the longest time.  
  
-------------------------  
  
A/N: i hope you liked it! drop a review!! 


End file.
